


Welcome to Hell House 2: Ghosts and Vile Demons

by lovelywaterpeaceful



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ghosts and demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterpeaceful/pseuds/lovelywaterpeaceful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is having a great day until he finds himself face to face with terrifying ghouls and demonic specters. Will anyone save him? RATED R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hell House 2: Ghosts and Vile Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to get really scary but you have to wait for it. I promise, the spooks will be worth the wait...

Chapter 1: Unknown Pleasures

It was just another day in the city from DMMD. Just another day...called All Hallow's Eve. They didn't really celebrate it in Japan but all the same there were many ghosts, demons, and draculas running around town with evil intent. 

Aoba and his boyfriend Koujaku were hanging out at Kojack's house, doing the activities they like to do. Like arguing.

“Aoba, I've tried really hard to make this work. But if you're going to keep cheating-”

“It's not cheating!”, interjected Aoba, “Sly Blue had sex with Noiz, not me.”

“Isn't Sly Blue dead?”

“I don't fucking know! I don't think he is?”

“You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm gone. I'm outtie. I guess it's been fun.”

Koujaku began packing Aoba's clothes and belongings into a trash bag, which he promptly threw out the window.

“Get out of my life!”, he screamed.

With a cry of 'what the everloving fuck', Aoba ran outside and grabbed his trash bag, eyes filled with tears. How could Koujaku hurt him like this?

'Guess it's back to living with Granny again...', he thought, beginning the walk of shame back to his house.

Koujaku watched him go, contemplating his decision. He might come to regret it later but for now, he always had that piece of Aoba's hair for those lonely autumn nights...

Chapter 2: Aoba's Heart

Aoba had not been truthful with Koujaku. Sly Blue was indeed fucking dead but he just couldn't suppress the beast within the Seragaki Gland. Koujaku was a pretty good lay but if he was being completely honest with himself, he was also kind of...vanilla. He craved kinkier things and he wasn't getting them. Noiz, on the other hand, let him bite his dick. 

As Aoba continued to walk, he noticed it was getting dark. The wind was blowing hard and a few bats flew as lightning crashed in the distance. The surrounding area didn't look familiar at all. Aoba was very lost.

“But how could I be lost...I've only been walking for five minutes!”

He was starting to get a little creeped out. He grabbed for Ren to check his GPS but...Ren was gone...as was his trash bag. He was fucked now. He began to run as he heard a howl from the distance, most likely from a dire wolf. Far ahead of him he could make out the silhouette of a building. Surely there would be someone inside that could help him, or at least let him stay until the storm stopped and the haunted beasts of the night went away.

As he ran he could see eerie lights all around him. 'It's just swamp gas...', he told himself.

He finally made it to the house. It was extremely decrepit and obviously abandoned. Upon further inspection, it more closely resembled a mansion. Actually, it was a mansion! He walked up the creaky steps, and inspected the door. It had a brass knocker on it, inscribed with the face of a bleak goblin. Aoba gripped it and rapped three times. No answer...

He was getting a little anxious, so despite his better judgment, he pushed the door and found it unlocked. He walked inside and immediately began coughing from all the dust and black mold that ran rampant throughout. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he saw a lone lit candle, on a table in the corner. 'How convenient', he thought. 

Aoba grabbed the candle and began to explore the house, starting with the main room. There were tall bookshelves lining the walls, all filled with tomes of direst magic. There was a fireplace, blackened by ash yet cold to the touch. Cold...and wet. It seemed there would be no way to light this thing with his measly candle. Near the fireplace there was a chair. Aoba was utterly exhausted, so he decided to sit down and close his eyes...just for a bit. Maybe the storm would end while he slept and he could get out of this place. 

So, Aoba placed the candle on a nearby table and relaxed into the (actually very disgusting and decrepit) chair. He fell asleep almost instantly.

He couldn't know that all around him, evil spirits and putrid frankensteins were plotting his demise...

Chapter 3: Koujaku's Plea

Meanwhile, Koujaku was warm and comfortable in his home, completely oblivious to Aoba's plight. Warm and comfortable...but also heartbroken. He sobbed into Aoba's shorn hair. 

There was suddenly a loud knock at his front door. Koujaku was in no mood to have a guest, so he ignored it. But the knocking persisted. He remained silent, except for the occasional sob. Then...he heard the sound of a key, turning in the lock.

Only one person besides himself had a key for his place. It could only mean one thing...

“Aoba!”, he yelled, “You're back! Are you here to apologize, and never cheat on me again?”

He ran to the door, heart swelling with hope. Maybe Aoba could really make a change. Maybe they could be as happy as they used to be. Maybe...  
Standing in the doorway was none other than Noiz.

“Oh hey, is Aoba around?”, asked Noiz casually.

“Why do you have to key to my house?”

“Aob- I mean, Sly Blue had one made for me. He said you were cool with it.”

Koujaku grabbed the key from Noiz's hand and shoved him into the wall.

“Sly Blue made you one? Really? That's interesting, because I could have sworn that Sly Blue was fucking dead!”, he snarled at Noiz. 

However Noiz kept his cool.

“Yeah, he made it for me so we could come here to screw. You know, when you were at work and stuff.”

That was it. Koujaku had gone far past his breaking point. Aoba had NTR'd him in his own home.

He pushed Noiz towards the open door. 

“Don't come back here. And tell 'Sly Blue' something for me, will you? Tell him that the last time we had sex, it was like throwing a hot dog down a hallway!” Koujaku slammed the door.

He and Aoba were over. There was no denying it. Maybe he would have taken him back before but now...well, he'd have to burn all his bedding for a start. He felt betrayed down to his very core.

Koujaku suddenly remembered that it was Halloween.

“Hopefully Aoba's not being attacked by The Creature From The Black Lagoon right now. I'm certainly not going to save him!”

 

Chapter 4: Noiz's Mind

Noiz was a man of simple pleasures. Ever since he had gotten his sense of feeling back, those pleasures basically amounted to pizza and sex. 

Getting that sense back...it was all thanks to Aoba. Noiz never liked going into the finer details of the story but basically, Aoba had bitten a little too hard and he had felt it. Just like that, his sense of pain and pleasure was back.

Now that he finally felt like a complete human, he was really just having a great time all the time. He had a nice trust fund from his parents back in Germany, and he had Aoba. 

Aoba's situation was a bit more complicated, but Noiz didn't think it needed to be. Aoba was with Koujaku, but he was unhappy. So in Noiz's mind, the simple solution would be to break up with Koujaku. Then, Aoba decided that he wanted Noiz too. And the hacker was more than willing to go along with that. Aoba, however, still didn't want to break up with Koujaku. So he came up with what Noiz privately thought was the stupidest fucking idea ever: he would tell Koujaku that he was losing his memory again, and that Sly Blue was undoubtedly the cause. Then, that same day, Koujaku walked in on Aoba and Noiz getting busy in Aoba's bedroom. He was absolutely incensed and obviously didn't buy the 'Sly Blue did it!' excuse. But after he'd left, Aoba turned to Noiz and said...

“I think he bought it! This is totally going to work.”

And Aoba had stuck with this lame excuse ever since. And now the two were over. Which suited Noiz just fine, but he was a little worried about Aoba. He hadn't been answering his calls, and Koujaku had apparently kicked him out.

He had a nagging feeling that something very bad was going to happen to Aoba.

Bearing all that in mind, he set out to search for him. It was Halloween night, so he took a crucifix with him. You never know what sorts of vile demons and cryptic mummies may be out on a Halloween night. At least that's what his folks in the old country told him.

So Noiz set out on the journey of a lifetime. Little did he know that there were indeed many mystical perils ahead...and he may not make it out alive...


End file.
